A story of Redwall
by barkstripe
Summary: This book is taken after the time of the books Mattimeo. There are a few mistakes but I tried as hard as I could.


**The Badger**

It was the summer of the cold spring. The horde of Urthan nahtru was tired and weary. They had been under constant attack of sea rats. They themselves had used to be pirates but they had given that up long ago. They became farmers until the last winter. Their farms had been under constant raids by sea rats and pirates. It was then that they became nomads. They were looking for the mountain of Salamandastron where they could find safety from their enemies. Urthan called up his tracker who had just come back. Urthan asked his tracker in his rough voice, "How much further to the mountain of Salamandastron?" His tracker answered, "About one days march sir." Urthan was delighted. Until.

Meanwhile at the mountain stronghold of Salamandastron the Badger Lord Orlando the Axe was having a nightmare of the days that he was captured. Him and his daughter Auma had been picking berries. Suddenly a sea rat named Urthan Nahtru and his horde took him captive. Since then he had come to the mountain and became the Badger Lord of this legendary mountain. The captains were noticing that he was acting very strange lately. Lately all he could think about was if his daughter was ok and how much he hated his enemy. He wasn't even playing with the baby hares that he loved so much.

Urthan looked out to sea and saw a massive pirate ship. He and his tracker said the same thing, "Redship." Indeed it was the fearful ship that he had deserted with more than half the crew. Urthan yelled at the top of his voice, "Runnnnn. Leeave everything. Go to the mountain." As fast as everyone could they ran. Urthan knew that if anyone could help protect them it would be the badger lord of Salamandastron. Little did he know that it was the badger that he had taken captive so many years ago. In little under five hours they saw the mountain of Salamandastron.

Orlando saw them coming. He had seen the pirate who he hated so much. He noticed that they were running from something. He couldn't see what it was. He wouldn't care if he did. He had the bloodwrath. He came running down from his secret chamber, through the kitchen and before anyone could say anything to stop him he grabbed his axe and came running out the main door. The captains gathered the Long Patrol and came charging out after him.

Urthan saw them coming. Then he remembered the badger he had taken captive in his pirating days. He took the white flag he had made, because he was a pirate and people in Salamandastron killed pirates at the first chance they got, and waved it around. Orlando saw it just in time. His bloodwrath left him and he slowed down. He yelled, "What do you and your horde want, rat." Urthan answered, "Shelter from the pirates that are chasing us." Orlando answered back, "How do I know you won't take me captive and kill the young ones in my mountain like you did before?" "I didn't kill your little one. I let her go to the place she called home. I think she called it Redwall. As for taking you captive I am no longer a pirate. That is the ship I ran away from after I let you go. He'll kill me if he gets one chance. I have no skill with a weapon." answered Urthan. Orlando answered back, "I'll let you come in my mountain until the danger is gone. I will help you learn how to use a weapon and we will both kill the vermin that are chasing you. Let us go now.

The pirate Neitsmar was a fox. He carried an axe. He was the most dreaded pirate captain in all the oceans. Killing was a game to him. He didn't care if people had weapons or not. He didn't care if they were babies or women. All that he cared about was that they could get killed. He had seen the sea rats go into the mountain with the badger lord. He knew that sometime they would make a mistake. He also knew that the former sea rats were now farmers and hated to see anyone killed and if they did it would change something. He must find some one that the former pirate knew. He would kill his friend and then he knew Urthan would make a mistake. He thought it was foolproof. He gathered his captains and said to them, "Do any of you know where a friend of Urthan is? The first one to find one will become rich on my word as a captain." One of the captains answered, "I know where one is but he is in prison." Neitsmar was very happy. He said to the captain who had spoken, "Bring him into my cabin and feed him. Go. Quickly. I have to go steer my ship in.

Meanwhile in the mountain Orlando was teaching Urthan how to use weapons. He learned very fast since he used to be one of the most dreaded pirates next to his captain. Orlando found that Urthan wielded a long sword the best of all of the weapons at Salamandastron. Orlando told Urthan that he himself would forge a long sword at his mountain forge. Urthan was happy. Not only for that but for that the long patrol was teaching his crew how to use weapons. They also learned fast but not as fast as Urthan .He still didn't like the feeling of being about to use a weapon to kill a living beast. It was then that he looked out the window to see if the ship was leaving. He saw it in port. The next thing he saw made his heart sink. His friend was about to get killed. He wanted to go out and sacrifice his own life but he knew if he did then both of them would die and he also knew that that was exactly what Neitsmar wanted. All that would do was kill two people instead of one. He knew that he mustn't let anyone in his crew see him weeping. He went into his room. He was in there for over an hour until he heard someone knock on the door. It was Orlando. He said that Neitsmar wanted to talk with him.

They met on an open field. Orlando went with Urthan and Neitsmar came with his second in command. It was than that they declared war. Something told Orlando that something was wrong. It was than that he noticed the horde of Neitsmar marching double speed towards the open doors of Salamandastron. Orlando yelled at the top of his voice to Neitsmar, "Cheater." Neitsmar answered back calmly, "Pirate." Orlando came charging to the gates of his mountain. He was almost there when he saw that Urthan was already there. Urthan slammed the gates shut on Orlando. Urthan yelled to Orlando, "I'm sorry about this but I saw the treasure and the dead badger." Orlando yelled, "Which treasure and which dead badger. I've never seen it." Urthan yelled back, "It is the biggest treasure I've ever seen and it's in your mountain. How can you not have seen it? Your long patrol is dead. My soldiers killed them. Either you can surrender yourself or you can get killed. It is your choice." Orlando answered back, "You forgot one." Before Urthan could say anything Orlando was running. He was running as nobody except a fully-grown male badger could.

Neitsmar and Urthan were in a fight. Neitsmar was wondering how it was possible to let one badger go if Urthan had that big of a horde. Urthan replied, "Lets stop fighting and get chasing that badger. We have to bring spears." They chased him but they had no idea where he was going. They were running to where no one but Orlando knew. He was going to Redwall abbey.

**The abbey (One week later)**

All the abbey beasts were having a fun day. There were no jobs for anyone except Friar Hugo. He was cooking in his kitchen. Even outside where the games were all abbey beasts could smell the fish that Auma had caught. Auma could only think about if her dad was ok. Today she had had a weird feeling and she thought he would come back. She was walking through the great hall to check how Friar Hugo was. It was then that Martin the warrior spoke to her. The guardian mouse said, "Open the gate. Go quickly." As fast as she could she opened the door. She couldn't believe who was there. It was her dad. He was about to knock on the door when he saw his daughter that he loved so much open it. They gave each other a hug and went to see Father Mordalfus. The abbot's worst fears were here. There were sea rats coming to his beloved abbey of Redwall. Immediately he called of the games and got every body to find anything that they could use as a weapon. Mathias and his son Mattimeo called together the army. They both took their wives and all the other women inside. He told his son Mattimeo to get his sword. He told his son that it was greatly needed. Mathias was thinking of how much Mattimeo looked like the warrior from the tapestry in Great Hall, Martin. He was remembering when he had saved him from becoming a slave in Malakriss. Now Mattimeo was the abbey warrior. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice of friend. Basil Stag Hare. He talked in his comical voice, "I say you Mathias what are you thinking about, wot wot?" Mathias answered, "Just thinking about how much my son has grown up. Do you remember when he was the abbey rascal? Now he's the abbey warrior. Quite a change eh." Basil answered, "Quite. I think I'll go get some food for me old tum wot wot." Basil noticed that Matthias wasn't listening. It was then that he saw his old friend Orlando. He and Mathias walked over to him. They started talking about how much their young ones had grown up. Even Basil joined in the conversation since he had adopted Cheek the otter. Then they heard the footprints of many people. Orlando said to Mathias, "About this problem I brought with me." Mathias answered him, "I'm not an abbey warrior. You want my son." Together they walked inside of the abbey to Mattimeo and his wife Tess.

Meanwhile Urthan and Neitsmar were in wonder of the abbey of Redwall. Then they saw a mouse appear on the walls. He said, "Who goes there and what do you want." Neitsmar answered, "I am the great commander Neitsmar of a mighty horde. Surrender your abbey or die" Mattimeo answered back, "Neither we chose your death." Neitsmar was outraged. He admired the mouse. He was so small but so courageous. "Then war it is." Answered Neitsmar.

Mattimeo was as happy as he had ever been. He had a chance to use his sword. He was still worried though. The whole abbey was depending on him. He knew that his army had a better chance. They had walls and of course The Warrior Guardian Martin. Even with these advantages he was still scared. He had only practiced using his sword with vegetables and for special occasions. He walked into the great hall and talked to Martin. He was interrupted by his wife Tess. She said to him calmly, "Hello. Talking to Martin I see. Don't ever be ashamed of that. I was looking for you. Martin talked to me in my sleep last night. Mattimeo answered, "What did he say to you?" He said 'Trust in your husband I am giving him the strength to fight off the enemy.' That is all he said. I'm just letting you know that I do trust in you." Answered Tess. Mattimeo replied, "Thank you for telling me that. I was feeling scared but I'm starting to feel better."

Neitsmar had a plan. He was going to get a battering ram. It would need to be a great big piece of wood. Well him and the abbey beasts were talking he had sent someone from his horde to check out the gate. That person said they were very thick. He would need a lot of his horde holding the ram. He had had some good luck. He found some metal and some nails. He could put handles on the ram! Even with all his luck he couldn't sleep at all. The mouse that he had seen on the wall was in his dreams. In the dream he fought the talented mouse. For the first time he felt scared. Then the mouse killed him. It was then that he would wake up. It was after he had the dream a second time that he remembered an old story. Apparently everybody that tried to take over Redwall abbey would die. He had even heard a story that Cluny the Scourge had died trying to take over Redwall. Neitsmar wasn't scared. He was happy. He was going to be the first person to take over Redwall Abbey. People would fear his name more than Cluny the Scourge.

At the Abbey Mathias was training the soldiers. All the people that had been trained were on the wall top keeping watch. Mattimeo was up on the wall top. His father had trained him since he was old enough to carry his father's legendary blade. He knew that there was no one better than his father to teach the abbey beasts in the way of war. The abbey beasts were learning fast. In case there was ever an open charge Basil Stag Hare was teaching the people how to bob and weave. The new Skipper was teaching people how to use slingshots. The field mice were teaching the rest of the animals how to use bows and arrows. Everybody was busy. Even father abbot had learned how to defend himself with a stick. Everywhere that he went the stick went also. He also made something somewhat like a first aid kit. There were many of these kits on the wall. If there were a very bad injury the Father himself would try to heal that unlucky beast.

Neitsmar was in a great mood. He had found a perfect tree to make a battering ram out of. They had even shot down a couple of sparrows. Sparrows were his favorite type of meat.

At the abbey Mathis was talking to the new queen of the sparrows, Dunwing. Dunwing told Matthias about the battering ram that the "bad ratworms" were making. Mathias thought of a plan. He asked Foremole to dig trenches outside of the gate. Foremole said that he could. Right away he and his crew went to work knowing that if they didn't do it fast everybody in the abbey could die. After he finished he talked to Mathias. He told Mathias that they had dug trenches and lined them with grease so that when the people came charging at the gate they would run into the trenches slip and then hopefully the log would fall on the rats.

Neitsmar was watching his horde. People in his horde had put handles on the battering ram. They were about to attack the abbey. His horde looked fearsome. 15 score of evil looking beasts all armed to fang. Neitsmar was no fool. He knew that using swords would be useless until they got inside the walls. He told his beasts to put their swords in their scabbards and wield their javelins, spears, bows and arrows, and slings. He yelled at the top of his voice, "CHARGEEEEE." The yell was heard at Redwall. It was followed by the sound that sounded like a stampede of bulls. The people at Redwall had never seen anything like it. A whole horde of vermin with a battering ram and they were armed with everything that they could find. They were scared. They would be fools not to be. They also knew that they could still fight even though they were scared.

**The war**

Neitsmar was one of the ones carrying the battering ram since he was the strongest beast in the horde. He had selected the strongest of his horde to lift ram with him. He had left the rest of the fighting to his captains. He had told them his plan. While he was ramming the gate with the battering ram with about 25-30 other beasts the rest of his horde would split up. One-quarter would try to open the wicket gate and the rest were armed with javelins, spears, bows and arrows, and slings would try to kill the animals on the ramparts. He thought that this was the greatest plan that he had ever made until he heard the screams of his horde. Auma, Orlando, and Mattimeo had seen part of the horde go to the wicket gate. Mathias opened the gate for them and they all charged into the enemy like a hurricane. No one had time to retreat. If they tried they would be killed under Mattimeo's blade, Orlando's axe, or Auma's treelike arms. Everybody died there except for the three Redwallers. Although neither of the three knew, it wasn't just them who fought of the enemy. Feildmice archers were firing arrows down off the ramparts and Winifred the otter used her deadly aim with a sling. This was followed by the yell of Neitsmar, "Stop running." It was too late. They had run in to the trench that had oil in it. Luckily to Neitsmar he had let go of the ram. It annoyed him how the simple plans of the Redwallers were beating his plans. He had lost the first two battles and now he knew that they were not peaceful creatures. He must get a hostage. There were a few problems though. The aim of the field mice, the two badgers, the two mice, and of course the wall.

Mattimeo, Auma, and Orlando were congratulated for their bravery. Foremole and his crew were thanked for their bravery. Mattimeo, Auma, and Orlando thanked the otters and the field mice that had helped them to win the battle. After that they went back on guard.

In the abbey baby Dwurf was trying to find a way out of the abbey. He was going to fight of the enemy. He had told all of his friends. He knew that he must go quickly before his friends tell the elders. He found a door! He slowly opened it. After that he went to the wicket gate and opened it. Then he went outside of the abbey. Before he could get anywhere he was taken by a rat from Neitmar's horde. That rat took him to Neitsmar. Neitsmar's plan was working out.

Father Abbott and the rest of the people at the abbey were wondering where baby Dwurf was. One of the brothers suggested that they should talk to Dwurf's friends. They did and what they heard scared them. Dwurf had gone out of the abbey in a time of war. Mathias had an idea. He would ask Basil to go out and try and find the baby had gone. Basil agreed to that. He left right away. After a few hours Basil saw him. He saw him attached to a stake at the camp of the vermin. He ran back as fast as he could. He knew what would happen. There would be a one on one fight. If the abbey warrior won than the horde would go away and the abbey would get the baby back. If the abbey warrior lost than everyone in the abbey would surrender the abbey to the vermin. He told this to the animals at the abbey. Everybody at the Abbey was horrified. They told Mattimeo that tomorrow he would be in a fight with the fox Neitsmar. The abbot told the mouse to get a good sleep.

The next morning Neitsmar came at the head of his horde carrying the dibbun Dwurf. Basil was right. There was going to be a one on one fight. Mattimeo was ready for the fight. He went with his father, Orlando, Auma, and Winifred the otter. Neitsmar brought his four captains. The fight started at noon. Neitsmar was staring at the young mouse's blade. After he killed this mouse he would take this blade. When the battle started Neitsmar felt scared. He didn't think that this mouse had so much skill with a blade. Neitsmar knew that he had about the same amount of skill but with an ax. The only problem was that the axe was hard to use in battle against such a small animal. It was also hard to block. He knew that he must cheat sometime. He would wait for a little bit. The mouse was winning. He was about to get one of his archers to shoot the mouse but it was too late. The mouse won. He killed the fox. He cut the fox's head off with one swipe of his legendary battle blade. The horde was amazed. Their mighty leader was no long a leader but two pieces of flesh and bones. Immediately they surrendered. The war was over. The abbot breathed a sigh of relief. Tess came running up to her husband and said, "I knew you would win. Martin told me in the middle of the battle." All the animals that were on the ramparts came running into the field to help unarm the vermin that had attacked their beloved abbey of Redwall. The animals that were in the horde of the once mighty Neitsmar dropped all their weapons at the sight of all the able bodied beast coming toward them. Mattimeo separated the horde into a bunch of different groups and sent each group off in different directions. Not only was the war over but there were no more vermin in Mosslfower Wood.

**Prologue**

Written by Tim church mouse Recorder of Redwall Abbey

_It has been 6 seasons since the horde of vermin under command of Neitsmar the fox attacked our Abbey. Mattimeo and his wife Tess had a baby boy. They called him Martin in remembrance of our first warrior. Orlando has left our abbey to go back to his mountain. We have heard news that he has found some hares that will serve under him since his old Long Patrol was killed. We have also heard that Orlando has killed his enemy, Urthan Nahtru. Apparently he ran away during the war so many seasons ago. He has also found a treasure in his mountain and has given some of it to us for safe keeping. We have hidden it in the tomb of Martin the Warrior. Mattimeo has said that once his son is old enough he will hand his sword down to him. The abbot has handed his position down to Ambrose Spike our Cellerhog. Two nights ago we had a feast in honor of him. Also Basil Stag Hare has found a wife. It is a hare that came wounded to our abbey. They were married about two weeks ago._

_ Tim Churchmouse_


End file.
